because not every love story ends with happy ending
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Sugawara tahu. Daichi saja yang tidak mengerti. Yui pun tidak menekan perasaannya sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya, Daichi jadian dengan Kiyoko musim dingin kemarin. Untuk Haiyuu Pair Parade 2018.


Rasanya aneh. Ketika Yui kembali memukul si bundar berwarna kuning-biru setelah nyaris tiga tahun meninggalkannya, Yui tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalu—secercah ingatan kala Yui masih duduk di bangku SMA, bermain voli dan menjadi seorang kapten yang biasa mengobarkan semangat kawan-kawan satu timnya. Suatu kenangan manis yang selalu teringat dalam benaknya—sebuah memorabilia yang mengingatkan Yui kalau gadis seperti dia pun pernah jatuh cinta.

"Michimiya!"

Yui pun menoleh. Bola voli yang sempat melayang di udara ditangkap lalu cepat ia menengok sumber suara. Tangan Yui melambai dan matanya fokus tertuju pada lelaki yang sekarang berjalan mendekat padanya selagi bibir mengulas senyum lebar.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu, Sawamura?"

Lelaki itu adalah Sawamura Daichi. Semasa SMA dulu dikenal sebagai kapten klub bola voli laki-laki yang sukses berlaga sampai ke ajang pertandingan nasional, mengalahkan sejumlah sekolah-sekolah besar di Miyagi dan menghapus nama 'Gagak yang Tak Bisa Terbang' dari nama sekolahnya. Badannya besar dan tegap. Rahangnya pun tegas. Sekali lihat, orang menilai Daichi sebagai orang yang punya kharisma sangat kuat. Namun, lelaki itu punya senyum yang hangat. Matanya pun selalu terlihat lembut. Terlebih kata-katanya—tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Yui sudah dibuatnya terpesona hanya karena berkata-kata saja. Yui selalu menilai dia adalah sosok sempurna yang di kemudian hari akan menjadi seorang ayah yang hebat.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," katanya.

"Ah, tentu. Tidak masalah." Yui melempar bola di tangannya dan Daichi menangkapnya tangkas. Tidak sampai setengah jam yang lalu, Daichi menitipinya bola; dia hendak pergi menjumpai salah seorang dosen di fakultasnya dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Yui sedang duduk-duduk tidak punya kegiatan. Yui sendiri tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Daichi setelah tahun baru empat bulan yang lalu.

Yui pun mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkan ke bahu. Folder-folder diangkat. Dia melirik Daichi sekilas sebelum bertanya, "Mau pulang bersama?"

Yui diam-diam berharap. Sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali dia pulang bersama Daichi?

"Maaf. Tapi, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kiyoko."

"O-oh, iya, hehehe." Yui berusaha mendistraksikan malunya dengan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ka-kalau begitu.. pulang... eh, maksudku, aku pulang duluan."

Wajah Yui tertunduk ketika berlalu dari hadapan Daichi. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat, takut-takut Daichi akan mengejar karena tingkahnya barusan. Setidaknya, Yui masih berharap. Namun, ketika kepalanya berpaling ke belakang, Yui tidak menjumpai ada Daichi di sana.

Daichi sudah pergi. Daichi tidak mengejarnya.

Lalu, angin musim semi berhembus, kencang sehingga tubuh Yui menggigil dibuatnya, sehingga Yui rasanya seperti baru saja ditampar oleh puluhan pasang tangan tak kasat mata. Dada Yui berdenyut sakit. Pun napasnya tiba-tiba sesak dan matanya terasa panas.

Seharusnya, Michimiya Yui ingat kalau cintanya sudah ditolak oleh Sawamura Daichi.

* * *

 **A HAIKYUU FANFICTION**

" **because not every love story ends with happy ending"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk menambah asupan DaiYui. Didedikasikan untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018!**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Yui berusaha lupa. Semua perasaan sukanya—ah, mungkin cinta?—akan Daichi; Yui berusaha melupakannya. Namun, perasaan itu tidak mau lenyap. Meski sudah berlalu waktu selama nyaris empat bulan setelah Yui menyatakan perasaannya, perasaan itu tidak juga mau enyah; seperti mengolok-olok Yui, seolah menertawakan Yui yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Daichi lebih memilih bersama dengan sang mantan manager; Shimizu Kiyoko yang seribu kali lebih cantik dari Yui yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

Akhirnya, Yui memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan ketika kakinya menapaki muka stasiun kereta yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Folder-folder masih didekap erat di dada—Yui tidak sadar dia sudah mencengkram tempat tugas-tugas kuliahnya sedemikian kuat sehingga jemarinya terasa pegal. Tenggorokan Yui terasa haus; entah memang karena dahaga yang melanda atau memang karena sakit hati yang masih menyerang dadanya.

Setelah memindai kartu keretanya, Yui memberhentikan diri di sebuah mesin penjual minuman. Yui memasukkan koin dan memilih sekaleng kola; persetan dengan cuaca yang masih agak dingin karena musim semi baru saja dimulai.

"Yah, tidak ada yogurt."

Yui mengenali suara itu dan sontak saja berbalik. "Su-Sugawara?"

"Whoa, Michimiya! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Sugawara mengangkat satu tangannya, mengajak Yui untuk bertos bersama. Yui menyambutnya dengan satu tosan keras yang bersemangat—tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bisa bertemu dengan teman lama. "Aku benar-benar pangling dengan rambutmu yang sedikit lebih panjang."

Yui tertawa kecil seraya menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Tumben sekali Sugawara mampir. Ada apa?" Sugawara sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa yang belajar di universitas di kota sebelah dan sebuah kebetulan Yui bisa menjumpainya di stasiun sibuk macam ini. Dan Sugawara pun menggeleng kecil sebelum menyahut, "Bukan hal penting. Hanya mau mengantar undangan pada kapten klub voli kampus kalian, hehe."

Dan Yui seperti disambar petir mendengarnya. "O-oh."

"Michimiya masih sering bertemu dengan Daichi? Kalian satu kampus, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak. Kami berbeda fakultas," Yui berkelit. Matanya tidak lagi menatap Sugawara. Sugawara menatapnya sedih. Hatinya mengiba. Setelah tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, Yui tiba-tiba mengalihkan percakapan. "Ah, omong-omong, sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita minum sebentar? Minuman yang ada di kedai kopi di depan sana enak, lho. Sedang ada diskon untuk yang datang berpasang pula!"

Sugawara pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis, menerima ajakan sang gadis yang sudah ditolak cintanya oleh sang sahabat, Sawamura Daichi.

* * *

Bukannya Sugawara tidak tahu pasal perasaan Yui pada sang mantan kapten klub voli laki-laki SMA Karasuno itu. Bahkan kalau Sugawara disuruh menghitung sudah berapa kali Yui menunjukkan aksi demi aksi, di depan rekan-rekan timnya dulu, yang sarat akan perhatian dan tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu menyukai Daichi, Sugawara mungkin menyebutkannya.

Sebut saja, Yui yang memberikan sebuah jimat keburuntungan, berwarna merah, dengan kalimat tergagap dan berantakan juga sikap malu-malu, sesaat sebelum tim voli Karasuno bertanding dengan sang juara bertahan dari Akademi Shiratorizawa. Sugawara yang melihat itu geli sendiri; seumur-umur jadi anak SMA kala itu, dia tak pernah sampai ditemui oleh seorang gadis sebelum pertandingan. Sugawara yang paham kalau sang gadis yang dulu memimpin klub bola voli perempuan itu membutuhkan sedikit ruang, Sugawara mendorong teman-temannya untuk menjauh dari sang kapten untuk sementara.

Entah Daichi yang tidak peka atau memang Daichi yang tidak punya rasa apa-apa pada gadis itu, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun saat itu, selain ungkapan terima kasih dan janji kalau dia akan meletakkan pemberian Yui di bangku juga semangat yang menggebu kalau dia akan memimpin timnya menang di kancah prefektural. Dan Sugawara hanya bisa mendesah kecewa melihat kelakuan sang kapten saat itu.

Sugawara juga tahu adalah ide Yui yang membuat satu teman-teman seangkatan mereka bertahan menunggu di sekolah, menanti kepulangan Daichi dan kawan-kawan setelah bertarung sengit dengan Wakunan dan Aoba Jousai hingga sore menjelang. Hari itu, di bawah senja, Sugawara sendiri bisa melihat kekhawatiran di sepasang bola mata cokelat milik Yui, mendapati pipi Daichi bengkak oleh lebam karena bertabrakan dengan Tanaka sewaktu ingin menerima bola.

Sugawara tahu. Daichi saja yang tidak mengerti. Yui pun tidak menekan perasaannya sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya, Daichi jadian dengan Kiyoko musim dingin kemarin.

Kopi di gelas Sugawara sudah lenyap setengahnya tetapi cerita Yui tentang kehidupan kampusnya belakangan ini tidak juga sampai ke titik akhir. Sesekali Sugawara menanggapi dengan tawa. Tak jarang Sugawara turut merespon dengan sedikit cerita tentang pengalaman belajarnya di universitas. Tidak ada yang membosankan berbicara dengan Yui. Gadis itu dewasa dan di satu sisi masih bisa terlihat sedikit sifat kekanakkannya.

Kalimat Yui terputus ketika ponsel Sugawara yang terletak di meja berdering sambil bergetar. Nama Daichi ada di layar. Sugawara pamit sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon dari sang sahabat.

Saat Sugawara kembali ke meja, pemuda itu sedih mendapati ekspresi suram yang tersirat di wajah sang gadis periang itu. Wajahnya tertunduk. Netra cokelatnya dibayangi oleh anak-anak poni yang panjang melewati dahi. Mata itu berkaca-kaca, tidak lagi berbinar-binar seperti kala dia masih cerewet bercerita. Sugawara hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

"Daichi sebentar lagi sampai," kata Sugawara. "Aku menyuruh dia untuk kemari supaya kita bisa minum sama-sama, hehe."

Yui melihat jam tangannya gelisah. Sebelum dia bangkit dan mengambil parkanya, dia pun beralasan pada Sugawara, "Ya ampun! Tidak terasa sudah sore, hahaha. Aku sebentar lagi harus masuk ke tempat kerjaku." Yui mengambil dompet dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja. "Aku harus pergi. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sawamura, ya!"

Sebelum tumit Yui berputar, Sugawara mencekal pergelangan tangannya, menahan gadis yang hendak lari darinya itu.

"Kau masih punya perasaaan dengan Daichi?" sembur Sugawara. Tangan Yui digenggamnya erat saat gadis itu menunjukkan sedikit perlawanan. Sugawara menatap sosok gadis itu lekat, berusaha mencari sedikit saja ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Yui yang disamarkan oleh helai-helai rambut cokelatnya.

Namun, Yui tidak menjawab. Bibirnya bungkam dan ekspresinya masih tidak terbaca. Digenggaman Sugawara, tangan Yui pun melemas setelah gadis itu mendengus berat.

"Ya, aku masih suka," Yui berucap, suaranya bergetar. "Karena tidak setiap kisah cinta berakhir bahagia, makanya aku memilih untuk tetap menyukainya. Aku ini... keras kepala, ya?"

Yui menarik tangannya kasar. Kuku Sugawara sedikit menggores kulitnya.

"Sudah tahu kalah, masih saja mau berjuang."

Yui mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu cengiran dan dia pun pergi. Namun, Sugawara hanya bisa memandanginya sedih.

* * *

Tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, Daichi tiba. Sugawara menyapa riang, sebagaimana seharusnya kawan lama berjumpa, seolah kesedihan Yui yang masih mengganggu hatinya sudah tidak lagi jadi masalah.

Tidak ada Kiyoko di samping Daichi. Daichi datang sendiri. Janji Daichi untuk tidak memboyong sang tambatan hati untuk jika berjumpa dengan Sugawara pun ditepati.

 _Maaf saja, kawan. Sugawara masih iri karena sang kapten bisa dapat cewek cantik macam Shimizu Kiyoko._

"Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf tapi tadi aku harus mengantar Kiyoko pulang dulu." Datang-datang, Daichi meminta maaf.

"Pantas saja," dengus Sugawara dan Daichi nyengir macam tak punya dosa. "Aku di sini juga tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ini ada undangan untuk latih tanding dengan kampusku." Sugawara menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Daichi.

Daichi menerimanya senang. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertanding bersama, kesempatan macam ini adalah hal yang selalu dinantinya di setiap musim.

"Omong-omong, Daichi."

"Hm?"

"Sejak jadian dengan Shimizu, kau melihat perubahan aneh dengan Michimiya? Kalian satu kampus, bukan?"

"..."

Daichi tiba-tiba saja bisu. Senyum tidak lagi tertoreh di wajahnya. Sepasang iris cokelat itu mendadak gelap dan tidak lagi memandang Sawamura.

"Kau bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Daichi.

"Sebelum kau datang, dia yang menemaniku di sini."

Daichi lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku sangsi mengatakannya tapi belakangan ini aku mulai kepikiran tentang dia, maksudku, Michimiya."

"Huh?"

"... Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah aku... menolaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ada banyak jeda dalam ucapan Daichi yang membuat Sugawara sedih mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tahu sekarang dia menganggapku seperti apa. Tapi, melihat dia bisa tersenyum dan masih mau berteman denganku... rasanya aneh sekali."

"..."

"Dulu, aku juga menyukainya. Hanya saja, Michimiya pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari aku karena dia sendiri adalah gadis yang hebat."

"Kau hanya menyakiti perasaannya dengan jawaban seperti itu," balas Sugawara.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya selain teman. Michimiya sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri."

"Lalu, kenapa jadian dengan Shimizu?"

Daichi diam. Sugawara menunggu jawaban. Tapi, sampai menit berganti, Daichi tidak juga angkat suara.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan menekanmu untuk memberiku alasan. Apapun itu, aku tahu pasti alasanmu baik," Sugawara menyudahi. Sugawara mengangkat tasnya dan menyandangkan ke bahu sebelum bangkit. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga bisa menyakiti hati perempuan dengan perangaimu yang seperti itu."

"Jangan mengejekku, Suga."

Sugawara tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu di pertandingan akhir pekan nanti!" Sugawara berseru. "Pikirkan lagi soal perasaanmu pada Michimiya, ya!"

Dengus Daichi menjawab seloroh sang _setter_ dari kampus seberang.

.

 **The End**


End file.
